All EDs go to heaven
by AlexDaHowl
Summary: the ed's go to Louisiana to help a dog in need...till they get stuck in it, to win it!
1. Prologue

Prologue: An Ed Job

The Cul-da-sac a home for many but the ed's are up to no good once again, Eddy's new plan to get rich quick was to help out anyone in need for the required price and sadly dragging Double D and Ed to help him.

"Hey sock-head are translators working yet?" Eddy asked impatiently.

"Eddy, it takes time and yesterday you told me to get on it which i remind you was late at night!... and for your information Eddy yes, is it done and three of them as you ordered." Double D info dumps Eddy (as always)

Eddy soon snatched one as double d brought them out, Ed who waited patiently then put in his ear and like a loyal dog waited again for the next step.

"So sock-head put it in the ear and what next?" Eddy questions Double D

"Right the next thing you should do is push the red button on your ear piece and that should do it." Double D explains

with a small beep noise the eds finally are open for business and as eddy looks around he notices a small dog constantly scratching as if it had a lot of fleas

"Welcome to Ed-post where all your troubles are fixed in no time flat, how can I help you...fine sir" Eddy putting Double D's tech to the test

"Really oh good look can you help a dog out?" the dog questions

"Sure can, by the way I'm Eddy over there is Double D and that big lug is Ed" Eddy intro. everyone

"I am a Lump" Ed blurs out of the blue

"Forgive Ed he really is excited to talk to our K-9 friend, lovable oaf" Double D pardons Ed

"ah-uh I'm itchy, look my partner, Charlie; got in trouble and got stuck in the pound if you can get him out and of provide more you can have all the money we have how about it?" the dog known as itchy informed them

"we will have him out in no time" Eddy jumped a the sound of money

"oh dear" Double D gasped

"hooray" Ed yelled

and the trio went to Louisiana for the biggest Ed-venture of they're lives

End of prologue


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1 Jailbreak

AN(the last chapter was short because it was the intro to the story but no worrys mate! P.S. I'm going to add my OC in this story...because why not.)

when the Ed's reach the dog house (the pound) they soon started to dig underneath it to get Icthy's friend, Charlie Barker, out of there before his time was up.

"Hey Sockhead, are we there yet?" Eddy complained

"Well Eddy, if you be paying attention, you would know digging under something so large and guarded around the clock you would know it'll take time." Double D softly yelled

"Hey guys ssshhuu, you hear that?" Itchy pondered quietly

"Itchy is that you?" a mysterious voice echoed, "well if you can hear me go to your left."

Ed, the one digging, followed the voice's instructions with a "Dig a hole. Dig a hole. Dig a hole."

"No, Your other left!" the voice corrected

Ed soon made a hard right as the voice instructed.

"that's it, keep going, your almost through!" the voice growled as if trying to fit through something when suddenly Itchy soon started to huff and puff as the neared the voice.

"what's wrong? What's the matter, don't stop now." the voice questioned

"AAAAAchooo" Itchy sneezed

"Terrific..." the voice sighed

"Sorry boss, I got dirt up my nose" Itchy huffed as if going to sneezed again.

"you gonna do it again?" the voice asked

"stand back... I fell another...coming..." Itchy stammered not able to hold back

"He Gonna Blow!" Eddy yelled as the trio duck for cover

"AAAAchoo!" Icthy sneezed as he rammed against the dirt wall where ed had been digging

"Itchy, you're a genius!" the voice as he sees Itchy's face

"thanks boss" smiled Itchy

"Glad to see ya...where are you?" the voice question before a loud thud could be heard "Ow!"

"what is it...oh its a pipe, you there?" Itchy asked puzzled "you ok?"

the Ed's gaze at a Golden Retriever and, thanks to Double D, deduce that the dog, was indeed Charlie Barker

"well boys looks like we found him." Eddy said triumph

"Indeed Eddy but the problem is... WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET HIM OUT!" Double D rained on Eddy's parade

"no worry let me try this" Itchy said as he pulled out a jack hammer

"Itchy... I think that might be the water main..."

"nay Charlie, water mains are green, this one is red."

"your color blind, you always has been color blind!"

"that's true but this is green"

"No its red!"

"Red?..."

meanwhile topside two guards are having a chat.

"hey, how are the kids?" one guard inquiry

"fine... shifts ending soon should, going to go check on Charlie Barker." asked the other

"yeah he's been acting..." the guard started but was interrupted but a water spouting, he knew what it meant.

"Busted water main!" announced the guard followed by chaos.

"Hit the lights!"

"Call command central!"

back down in the tunnel the Eds, Itchy, and Charlie hear a roaring sound that the Ed's knew all to similar, the sound of rushing water.

"Gah! Woot! Look out!"

As the Eds desirably try to make their escape to the surface the sound of gunfire could be heard, Charlie and Itchy had already made their escape now it was their turn. Eddy was the first out of the hole and the other two Eds got out next, it seems the guards were too busy aiming and missing Charlie and Itchy, the Eds ran out of the pound first with the two dogs following with gunfire soon after.

when Eddy knew it was safe he, Double-D, and Ed, along with Charlie and Itchy they soon begin to work on a plan when Double-D yelled "I followed all the rules, lived a life of decently, so why did i not listen when my judgement told me that we gone to far!"

"Is he always like this?" Charlie asked with concerns.

"Nah only when he is going agitated what he deems right." Eddy explained

"Lost soul we are, doomed for eternity!" Edd yelled with sorrow in his heart

"hey come on you did it to save my life!" Charlie said with a smile "hey how about I pay ya for my rescue huh? I'm sure that what Itchy promised you right?"

"Extra for the gunfleeing!" Eddy added

"yeah sure, just need to go to my and Carface's Casio" Charlie said

"who's Carface?" Eddy asked thing of a Scarface movie

"my partner in crime." Charlie teased as the gang when deeper in to the marsh as a strange man with a black overcoat, pale skin, and black with Blood red highlights looked on in the distance where the trio was headed. taking out a silver pocket watch with a diamond lid, closing it he said.

"Right on cue Charlie Barker...your trial begins and I will be watching you as a friend and watcher, every step of the way." he sighed and started walking their way "Even in your End..."

End of chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

AN (well this sucks, schools in and i have to make up some classes so this will take longer than normal but enjoy)

Chapter 2: Man of shadows

The Eds made it though the marsh and saw a beached ship propped against the sea barely on the edge of the deep and the muddy marsh. As Charlie and Itchy went in the Eds stayed outside till Charlie came back with their Reward, sing soon followed as the two dogs went in. Eddy didn't care at all, he just want to get his money and get back home to get lawbreakers. Double-D on the other hand was on edge. To him something wasn't right, this was too easy, even calculating the odds of their earlier work and scams gone awry this was going too well.

"Eddy wait a moment, something isn't right here!" Double-D informed Eddy

"Why is it that you have to ruin my joy?" Eddy said stopping to a halt with Ed

"Double-D is right Eddy, maybe Evil Tim is nearby...or maybe he's just scare?" Ed randomly sputter

"No Ed that's not it, it's just why have we not run it to an obstacle that would trip us up having to abandon our work? this entire job just don't seem to adding up?" Double-D wondered

Eddy briefly thought about it, but then it made scenes. 'why hasn't Ed wreaked anything yet? or better yet where are the Kankers... why haven't the kids notice they were gone?' but before Eddy could ponder any further Ed jumped up, pointing his finger at the marsh again and proclaimed "So yourself or face the wrath of Lothar!"

at the moment there was silence, then laughter could be heard.

"You have remarkable hearing good sir."said the voice

What gone with it was a Pale man - roughly around 19 years old by the looks of him - wearing all black with red highlights.

"oh where are my manners?" the pale man said coldly like he was sad all the time "The name's Alex, Alexzander Cujo, but please call me Cujo." he finished with a crocked grin

"Are you with that pound we raided?" Eddy question with Double-D face-palming his head in shame.

"What that dreaded place? No, am just a watcher and friend no need to fear me." said Cujo

"well then allow me to return the favor." Eddy said with a smile "our names are..."

"oh I know your names already." Cujo said "your _**The**_ famous Ed, Edd, & Eddy. you know what, I thought your brother desired that pounding."

"Well thanks... I guess?" Eddy said dumbfounded

As the Ed's and Cujo got acquainted with each other Itchy came running out of the building, to Eddy's dismay Itchy was not in a happy mood, Itchy was panicking.

"We have to find Charlie!" Itchy screamed

"why?" Ed asked dumbly

"It's Carface, he's... he's going to **Kill** Charlie at the Mardi Gras!" Itchy explained

Much to the Ed's fear-expect Ed - were confirmed their job was now on the line. The Eds and Itchy soon found themselves running to try to stop Charlies fate, even though Cujo know they will be too late to change anything.

"All thing must come to an end" Cujo said as they we out of earshot "but for you Charlie Barker, this is when your trail begins. Death wont be the End for you...not by a long shot."

meanwhile in town, mardi gras was a time of celebration. Not in the Ed's case it wasn't, to them it was a race against time. they search high and low for the Golden retriever; in every car, crowd, shop, alleyway, drain, and float but try as they might they didn't find high nor hair of the missing dog. just as they might as well give up Cujo reappeared as if he came out of thin air.

"Did you find him?" Eddy questioned

"no but have you tried looking for him on the pier?" Asked Cujo

the Ed's soon ran as if the Kids where after them again (See Ed, Edd, & Eddy's big picture show). they soon found Charlie on the edge of the pier, with a party hat and a blindfold on and yet even stranger wearing what seem like a bronze watch on.

"Well there he is, let's go and.." Before Eddy could finish his sentence he found himself garbed by Cujo and him saying "NO!" As he pulled Eddy out of danger an Old car that was Aimed at Charlie and with a loud audible Crack! follow by a Splash! the car, Charlie, and the Ed's money sank to the bottom of the ocean.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Double-D and Itchy yelled.

as there echos die out Eddy began to feel his body to see if he died or still lived with a sigh of relief Eddy turn to Cujo.

"Thanks that was a close one." Eddy said

"don't mention it, by the way Eddy, Charlie is dead." Cujo said darkly

"What NO! we were so close too!"Eddy yelled

"Well not for long." Cujo added

"What?" Eddy said dumbfounded

Cujo only smiled as he said this, "have you ever heard of near-death experience, Eddy?" He asked smiling.

End of Chapter 2

ME: "Sigh" that will keep you readers satisfied.

Charlie: hey were am I?

Me: GAH! what are you doing here!

Charlie: hey! that's my line pal! I got hit by something and now im here, what going on?

Me:... Your dead... Game Over... Ded.

Charlie: what!

Me: this will take a while folks, See you next time.


End file.
